The Perfect One
by MichixIchii
Summary: After spending an amount of time with the ruthless guy, she seems to have fallen in love with him. In love with the violent, selfish and arrogant INUYASHA! He can be a pain sometimes, but at most, he's the perfect one who's caring and sweet. He's the one.
1. Changing Affections

Authors Note: Im going to make my fanfiction again...XD It suks and hell who cares. Jus typing something fer myself and others to enjoy if it possibly can. Peh. NO CHOKING UP SENTIMENTAL STUFF. Eck. Stay alive if u still can. THERE'S A DA FLUFF U CAN GET! HAHAHAHAAA!

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha. I jus totally luff it. And uh..him too..heehee :grin grin:

Title: The Perfect One

Chapter 1: Changing Affections

* * *

It was now pitch dark in the night where everyone was sleeping. Of course Inuyasha was on guard sitting upon a tree. Kagome, who was awake seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"Oh my god...What are these thoughts of him I'm having?" Kagome thought.

She'd been seeing Inuyasha looking up at her saying "Kagome."

"He's just so...sweet and cool..." sighed Kagome.

"He can be thoughtful at times, but...—"

Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha hopped down besides her.

"What're you mumbling about?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Get some sleep, it's past midnight by now..."

Kagome looked up at him with such an awed face. She smiled gently at him.

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha mumbled blushing slightly.

"Mm-mm. It's nothing" Kagome said shaking her head. "Thanks for worring about me."

"Keh!" replied Inuyasha.

He turned his back to Kagome. Kagome started going back into her sleeping bag and caught Inuyasha take a glimpse at her. But Inuyasha didn't notice that she saw him.

"He's so caring..." thought Kagome.

And with that she smiled and went to sleep.

_--The next day--_

The bright sun rose in the feudal era.

"Wake up! Time to get up!" the little fox-demon Shippo cried.

"Uhhgmm..." Kagome and Sango muttered.

They both got up and stretched out their arms. Miroku, who was already up was talking to Inuyasha a few meters away close to a nearby tree. They looked suspicious talking so quietly and secretively there.

"Good morning, Sango-chan, Shippo-chan." greeted Kagome.

Later on Sango, and Kagome crept up to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Heyy!" they both called out in unison.

It startled Miroku, but more to Inuyasha probably. Inuyasha was startled since he didn't notice the 2 women behind him and Miroku.

"What're you creeping up on us for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, just seeing what's up with you and Miroku" said Kagome.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. Then, he turned bright red. He nudged Miroku as if trying to signal him something. Miroku quickly got on it.

"Did you 2 hear..anything...in particular?" asked Miroku.

"No.." Kagome and Sango said.

"Phew!"

Both guys sighed in relief as if a huge mass of trouble had just been released.

"Who cares. Just don't ever bring this up again, OKAY, you stupid monk." said Inuyasha.

Miroku nodded and it left Sango and Kagome getting suspicious thoughts. They both wondered what their conversation was about. But Kagome cared more.

"Hey, hey, Sango-chan." Kagome whispered.

"Hmm?" said Sango turning her head to Kagome.

"What do you think they were talking about? They were acting so..so..so suspicious!"

"Yeah. I think they both were acting pretty weird. You don't think... "something's" going on between them?"

Kagome lifted her eyebrows to show she was really interested in finding out what they were talking about.

"Hey, I got a plan, Sango-chan."

"Yes? Do tell."

"Well..how about if we both..."

Kagome whispered the plan into Sango's ears. When she was finished, she waited for Sango's opinion of approval or not. By the end of THEIR conversation, both women had an evil glint in their eyes. What awaits our 2 man of the group?

Later on, the gang went traveling through the forest and decided to rest in a nearby village they happened to past through.

"Hey, Inuyasha..come here." said Kagome.

"Huh? And why should I?" Inuyasha said.

"Nevermind, just come. I have something for you."

Kagome smiled so sweetly and had such an innocent face, Inuyasha knew he couldn't resist. After all, it _could _be something _good. _Secretly, Kagome had an evil thought that awaited him...

"Yeah? What'd you want..?" asked Inuyasha.

"Come closer..." she said.

Kagome waved her hands towards him. She motioned her hands for him to go to her.

"Ugh..fine, fine." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"So, what is it? This better be important."

"Yeah, it is..." Kagome said softly.

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. Then, she screamed "OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!" When the timing was right there, she quickly put a piece of device on Inuyasha's shirt close to his mouth.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU HAG!"

"WHAT did you call me?"

Inuyasha growled at her slightly, but then just turned ignorant and ran off.

"Plan, success." Kagome grinned to herself evilly.

_--Later on in the afternoon–_

"So, did you do it?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I did!" Kagome squealed. "It was so easy. Now we just have to wait and see if they'll talk again."

Later on, there was a conversation between Inuyasha and Miroku again. The 2 women on the other side was really excited. They both held the device that sends all the sounds the device picked directly to THEIR device. It was a genuine plan to listen to their conversation. Kagome got the device from her time.

"So, did you talk to Kagome yet?" a voice full of static electricity said.

Kagome and Sango could make out the voice of this guy. It was Miroku.

"Keh, no."

This was Inuyasha.

"Why not? I thought I explained everything to you clearly."

"I was going to tell her that day when she called me over, but that hag told me to sit."

"You should just tell her before she gets a hell different thought you definitely don't want her to have."

"Keh. Like I care anymore. Let her have her stupid thoughts about me. That bitch should really have whatever she's thinking about me since obviously her thoughts and mines are totally different."

"INUYASHA!"

"Whatever. She totally told me out that day, saying all that "SIT SIT SIT" for no reason."

"Well...It's your decision. Just decide on your own -----"

Kagome shut off the device.

"Kagome..."Sango said in a soft voice.

Kagome's eyes immediately turned reddish-pink.

"That Inuyasha. I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM, THAT BAKARO INUYASHA!"


	2. The Argument

Author's Note: Banzai...da next dam chapter. T.T Who really cares anyway...bla..Jus review and flame me like mad..HAHAHHAA! IT'LL BE MY CHAMBER OF FLAMES! Fire..TT;; Hey hey heyyy...there'll be sum more 'fluff' fer all u ppl..go drool dude..

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha. I jus totally luff it. And uh..him too..heehee :grin grin:

Chapter 2: The Argument

* * *

Kagome sniffles a sob while it was now night time. The moon shone cleary and illuminated a white glow.

"Kagome-chan.." said Sango softly. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Sniff. Sniff. Inuyasha is so stupid..." said Kagome.

"I know, I know."

"How can he even say those things about me..." said Kagome sadly.

"Yes, you're correct." Sango agreed with her. "It was a horrible thing to say all those mean names about you.."

Kagome held her knee tightly to herself and laid her head down. She was finally going to get some rest after she couldn't sleep for the long time. She felt better letting out her frustrations.

— _The next day —_

Early in the morning, the sun rose once again. Two days has passed, and Kagome haven't said a word to Inuyasha.

"Hey hey, Miroku." whispered Inuyasha.

"What?" he said.

"Why isn't Kagome talking to me..? Do you think she's mad at me?"

Inuyasha felt all skirmish whenever Kagome ignored him. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"Well now, Inuyasha, there's no reason for her to be mad at you. Maybe she's upset about something or has her mind on something."

"Keh. Maybe."

Hours passed while the gang traveled in silence to the next village. And when they arrived, Miroku managed to grab the group a place to rest at for the while.

"Welcome, fellow travelers." said a kind villager. "Please, follow me. This way," the villager said leading the way.

"It's not much but please, enjoy your stay."

The villager closed the door quietly and left the gang in silence for a few minutes.

"WELL!" exclaimed Miroku suddenly.

To break the silence, he decided to ask if Kagome sensed the next location to a shikon shard. But Kagome didn't answer and went ahead into the wooden bead.

"Sango and I are having this side of the room. YOU TWO can SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!" exclaimed Kagome.

"What!" said Inuyasha. "And why do you get the bed?"

"Because I say so!"

"And what do we _care_ if you say so?"

"BECAUSE I RULE! OSUWARI!" screamed Kagome angrily.

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

The heart-broken Kagome was feeling really pissed and of course...more angry than sad.

Everyone broke a sweat and Kagome heaved a breath for air.

"Whoa..." said Shippo. "Kagome's really mad..."

"Yeah." replied Sango. "I think it'd be best if we just listen to her."

"Right."

So Shippo, Kirara, Sango, and Kagome got the 2 wooden beds on one side of the room. And the 2 guys got the FLOOR.

"Ahh..yes..." said Shippo.

"I LIKE this suggestion of the parting room." he said smugly.

"KEH!" said Inuyasha from the other side of the room.

Laying quietly on the bed, Kagome went through her troubles in her mind.

"_That baka, Inuyasha.." Kagome thought._

"_How could he even think that about me?"_

"_Has he never considered about my feelings?"_

Kagome had so many unanswered questions, she couldn't rest. Hours soon past.

"Hey! Wake up now, people. We're going to have to travel through the mountain wilderness quickly so it won't hit nightfall. So come along now, get UP!" said Miroku.

"Okay, okay.." everyone said.

Miroku, a monk, gave his respect to the fellow villager that lent them a room and then on the gang left, into the deep and dark mountain trail.

Eerie silence.

"Kagome. Watch out. There's a lot of rocks.." mumbled Inuyasha.

"I won't fall." said Kagome huffily.

"Hah! You're so clumsy you can trip on a clean road!" he smirked.

"OSUWARI!"

BAM! Inuyasha rolled all the way down the steep mountain. The gang continued to walk, and left him to run back up to them.

"YOU STUPID MORON! What was that for!"

The others didn't want to witness this. They walked slowly, then ran the hell outta there! Anywhere was fine, as long as it wasn't with Inuyasha and Kagome right then.

WHAM! Kagome whipped her head around with a trace of fire in her eyes.

"WHAT did you call me?"

"I called you STUPID."

"How dare you call me that!" Kagome said.

"Well, isn't that what you are? Stupid." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Ohh..you're gonna get it now."

"Hellpp...the little princess is angry.." mocked Inuyasha.

"YOU BITCH!" Kagome angry threw at him. "Who do you think you are, calling people anything you want?"

"I _think_?" said Inuyasha. "I totally KNOW I'm like your GOD."

"Huh? You? God? LIKE HELL you're my god. You're nothing but a stupid mutt." she scoffed.

This pissed Inuyasha off bad like hell. He hated it when someone called him a 'stupid mutt'. It was Kouga's favorite phrase to him, and thinking about him, he just got mad.

"Well, well. Would you look at this. You're finally saying your true thoughts. So who do you think _you_ are? I have no rights to call you names, yet YOU have those rights?"

"OSUWARI!"

"I've had enough of you, Inuyasha. I'd just wish that you would..that you would..."

Kagome didn't continue. She hesitated a moment her thoughts all angrily messed.

"Come on. SAY it." taunted Inuyasha.

Kagome instantly snapped. Her feelings for Inuyasha was still there though.

"I WISH THAT YOU'D JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Kagome ran away from Inuyasha but slipped down a muddy ground. She slipped and slid all the way down a hill.

"AIEEEEE!" she screamed. There was a soft echo of her screams...

And that was the last Inuyasha had in contact with her. He tried to grab her, but she was already too far.

"Oh no..." Inuyasha said realizing what he's done.

He panicked, and panicked. He didn't know how to explain it to the others. So he decided to go search for her himself.

"Kagome...hates me.." muttered Inuyasha softly to himself.

Then off he went, and dove down a hill in search for Kagome, or her BODY, if she wasn't OK.


	3. Separation

Authors Note: **Kanpai!** A toast to all my fellow readers! Here's da next chapter even though hardly no one reads. T.T sniff. Meanies..If ur too lazy to review...jus type a word. "HEY" will do. Jus reviiiewww mee..dammit. And er...no fluff yet...but im gettin there, im gettin there...:mumbles to myself:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I love him and the anime.

Chapter 3: Separation

* * *

"Rustle rustle." 

Kagome had fallen down a hill and luckily, she survived. If it was a cliff she'd fallen off, she would've definitely been killed. But this lucky miko with such a great will to live, would never die.

"Ugh..where am I.." Kagome thought.

Kagome's eye fluttered trying to open, but she couldn't lift her eyelids. It was too heavy. As if...she hadn't slept for days.

"Too...tired... " the young miko thought.

Suddenly, strong hands lifted her up into the strangers arm. It felt nice, being rushed in the air...Kagome tried to see who it was, but only managed to catch a glimpse of 'brown' before she fell back into a deep sleep.

—Nightfall—

"KAGOME!" a voice screamed.

It was Inuyasha, still searching for his companion. He had been searching from when she had fallen. He was really worried about her at this point.

"Oh no..what happens if...if.." he thought.

Inuyasha couldn't imagine it. He couldn't imagine her being dead. The hanyou shook his head and continued to go search for her.

"KAGOME!" "KAGOME!" "KAGOME!"

"Dammit, where could that woman be.." he muttered.

Inuyasha then took off in another direction he didn't try yet. It was too dark, and youkais were out on the prowl.

—Back to Kagome—

Kagome started to awaken.

"Uhh..light...flames..a torch.." she muttered.

It was a bright cave. It was lit up nicely with many bones, meat, and other skins. Kagome thought it was so warm in the cave.

"A CAVE? BONES? MEAT!"

Kagome got a jump-start for the night and quickly, she sprung herself up to take another look around.

"Aiiee..This is creepy," Kagome thought.

Kagome got up and examined the place. There was no one in sight.

"HELLO?" Kagome screamed.

A slight voice echoed back at her. Kagome thought it was strange and wondered who saved her.

"Maybe it was Inuyasha.." she thought.

"Nahh. No way. He would never come searching for me after what happened to us."

Kagome started feeling more down. She wished she hadn't had that pointless fight. Now, she was wondering about everyone and if they were safe.

"Sigh. I wish things between me and Inuyasha was good again..I don't even know why I got so mad. Maybe he'll forget it...but then again, he is pretty stubborn." she thought to herself.

Suddenly, someone popped up behind her. Kagome knew since she saw a shadow.

"Kagome! You're awake!" said a voice.

Kagome turned around and looked at the stranger. It was KOUGA!

"Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed in a shocked voice.

"How come you're here?"

"I saw you lying on the blanket of grasses, so I decided to get you."

He grinned at her and Kagome blushed. She sounded so clumsy and uncool. Later on, both of them talked about what happened in their lives so far. Kouga asked Kagome how she fell, so Kagome told the long story to him.

—The next day—

Kagome had spent the night in the cave and felt much better. She already felt better to begin with even after the fall. She_ had_ fallen on a pile of soft, soft grass after all.

"Kagome!" Kouga said. "Where're you going?"

"I'm need to go back now...the others must be worried about me."

"Really? But you don't even know where you are. Let me bring you back." he said.

"Ok. Thanks, Kouga."

She smiled at him, and he carried her so he could bring her to her friends faster. Kouga had a sharp nose and could sniff out the scents of Kagome's companion.

A few hours later, Kouga was already tracking down Inuyasha's scent. He was getting closer to him.

"Hey, Kagome.." Kouga said while running through a village.

"Yes, Kouga?"

"Why do you care about Inuyasha so much? What is he to you?"

It was a serious question suddenly and Kagome was startled.

"Ehh? I-I don't like Inuyasha!"

"I never said that." said Kouga calmly. "I bet you he doesn't even care about you. He's probably not searching for you if he's close by this village you know?"

Kagome grew silent. Kouga had a point there, and he could be right. If Inuyasha_ was_ searching for her, Kouga would've sniffed out some scents of him in the forest. NOT a village.

"Are you sure you want to go back there? They probably don't even care about you. Remember, he only thinks of you as a shard-detector."

Kagome grew stiff. She started to think that they really didn't care about her. There was no need for her really. She was just a burden to the gang.

"Kouga. Stop." said Kagome.

Kouga grinned and stopped at her command.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I want you to do my a favor. Can you listen to me for a moment?"

Kagome talked to Kouga and he nodded his head a few times. Then, he looked at her and smiled triumphantly for some weird reason.

—In a villager's house—

"WHAT did you do to Kagome!"

"What happened to her?"

There were angry voices screaming at Inuyasha.

"Ahh..uh..She fell." he said.

"AUGH! INUYASHA! How can you say that so calmly!" said Shippo.

Even Sango and Miroku shouted at Inuyasha. They couldn't _believe_ his STUPIDITY would go that high.

"Keh! It wasn't my fault. It was her own damn fault she slipped down the hill." he said.

"Inuyasha!" said Sango. "You better find her right this instant!"

"Yeah. You better bring her back safe and sound." agreed Miroku.

Suddenly, Inuyasha perked up. He sniffed a little and he ran outside the villager's house. He saw Kagome. WITH KOUGA.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted relieved.

"You're alright.." he muttered looking down.

"Yeah." she said.

"Well, come back now..how long are you going to stay in his arms?" Inuyasha said angrily.

Inuyasha always felt a wave of jealousy when Kouga was around.

"Sorry, stupid mutt. But she's MY woman now." Kouga sneered.

"Inuyasha." said Kagome. "I'm not traveling with you no more. I've decided that I want to be with Kouga."

* * *

Authors Note: REVIEW ME! T.T 


	4. Reunions Of Peace

Authors Note: Banzai...Here's the next chapter. Psh. T.T STILL no one reviews me..dammit..how lame of my stories. Is it _THAT_ bad?

Disclaimer: Did I mention, I don't own Inu? Though I would wanna...both of dem. XD

Chapter 3: Reunions Of Peace

* * *

"Inuyasha. I've decided I want to be with Kouga." she said.

Inuyasha quickly snapped back into reality. It was all in his mind and he created those thoughts when he was whacked down by the wrath of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Whoa. Too damned to be true." he grumbled.

Inuyasha ran out when he sniffed up a scent he thought was Kagome. But it wasn't. It just happened to be Kouga and her passing by and accidently skipped the village.

"Dammit! I need to find Kagome.."

"Or else I'll die by the hands of THEM."

Inuyasha ran trying to pick up scents of Kagome, and he decided to trail down to the last village he was at before. There was a scent of Kagome there.

—Back to Kouga and Kagome—

"Hey, thanks Kouga. You'll really help me do that?" said Kagome happily.

"Yeah, sure. Anything for my woman." he grinned.

Kagome looked up at the night sky. It was a dark and vast sky. It felt so deep, she could fall straight into a dream. Or, a nightmare..

"So, did you pick up any scent yet?" she asked him eagerly.

"Hmm..yea I think I did. Back in the other villager. Shit." he frowned.

Kouga was too distracted talking to Kagome, his lover. He fell head over heels for Kagome the moment he kidnapped her once. He wanted her to be his woman, but she never returned his feelings.

"That's alright." Kagome giggled.

Kouga laughed with her and turned back to the village he past. He noticed Inuyasha's scent going to the other village, so he crossed the forest to find him.

—Moments later—

Kouga and Kagome saw Inuyasha's back and decided to call out to him.

"HEY YOU STUPID MUTT!" Kouga shouted.

Inuyasha instantly turned his head around. He saw Kagome all wrapped around Kouga and grew jealous.

"Kagome! You really are ok." Inuyasha said.

"And I thought you might've..well...nevermind.." he muttered softer.

Kagome jabbed Kouga in the ribs to tell him the signal.

"Hey, you dumb dog. Let me tell you this. Kagome's not gonna travel with you no more. She hates you." said Kouga.

Inuyasha raised his puppy ears and he was afraid he heard wrong.

"WHAT did you say?" he asked.

"I told you, Kagome's my woman now." Kouga said smugly.

"Whoa. Wait a sec..." Kagome said in confusion. "This wasn't part of the plan."

"But there's no problem raising it a few bits, now would it? He doesn't even care for you."

"What was that! I SPENT DAYS, MORNING AND NIGHTS SEARCHING FOR HER. THE LEAST DAMN THING YOU SHOULD KNOW IS I CARE FOR HER!" Inuyasha said angrily.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He started to turn slightly pink. Kagome suddenly felt so happy and awed. She thought what he said was so cute and warm.

"So then, I guess he did worry about me." Kagome thought.

"Hey, Kouga. I've decided I don't want to do this no more." she said.

"I'm so sorry for all the troubles I've caused you."

"But why! WHY? So I guess you do like him, huh?"Kouga said full of jealousy.

"More than you, yeah. At least I know he wouldn't betray me."

Inuyasha's ears flushed red when he heard this. He was so embarrassed he lowered his head and looked down at the ground.

"Well then, I'll wait for you Kagome. I'll come back for you when you hate him then."

"You'll be my woman then!" he shouted while running away.

There was a silence between Inuyasha and Kagome. But Inuyasha broke that silence.

"Hey, Kagome. I'm glad you're alright."he said softly.

"Thanks.." Kagome said.

"Kagome, Are you still mad at me?"

"Well, no. I'm sorry...I didn't mean anything I said."

Inuyasha felt relieved all over again. He was glad that Kagome didn't hate him.

"Let's go, Kagome. I think it's time to finally get some rest."

"Sure..." she replied.

Inuyasha let Kagome ride on his back once again and he brought her back safe and sound in an the village the gang was resting in.

—The next morning—

"Ahhh!" said Kagome.

Kagome just woke up and was stretching her arms out. It felt so good to be traveling back with the gang.

"About time you woke up." said Inuyasha.

"I was afraid I might bore to death. Now let's go!" he complained.

"Ok, ok." Kagome laughed.

She loved the way everything was going back the way it use to. No more fights, no more silence, and no more arguing. Of course, there were still unanswered questions.

"Get up Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted.

He kicked Miroku's side of the bed and punched him on the head. Shippo then woke up and told the gang important news.

"Hey, I'm going on a vacation with my dear old friends and relatives of theirs. They invited me back to stay with them for 5 months!"

"Good for you, Shippo-chan!" said Kagome.

Kagome gave him a hug, happy for him that he can be reunited with old friends after the loss of his family.

"Peh." said Inuyasha. "Go, stay, we don't care."

—Later on, after Shippo already left---

The gang was already wandering to the west fields of dangerous youkai. The demons there were extremely ruthless and powerful.

Sango, Kirara, and Miroku were walking all the way up in the front. Kagome was walking closely to Inuyasha. Then, all of a sudden, Kagome asked him a serious question.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She caught his eyes and asked him:

"_Inuyasha, how do you feel about me?" _


	5. Misunderstandings

Authors Note: Heh heh. Im gettin lazy already. This story is gonna end soon...XD Heehee. Enjoy what there is so far anyways.

Disclaimer: Lalala..I don't own Inuyasha. Sniff.

Chapter 4: Misunderstandings

* * *

"Inuyasha, how do you feel about me?" Kagome said with a serious face.

Inuyasha didn't speak at first. He opened his mouth trying to speak, but all of a sudden, Miroku came back to them, screaming at them.

"Come ON, guys! We need to leave this place. These western fields have too many youkias." said Miroku.

"Ok, ok.." muttered Inuyasha.

He left Kagome and ran up to Miroku, totally ignoring Kagome's question.

"I guess I'll ask him next time.." Kagome sighed.

—Out Of The Western Fields—

"Ahh..This feels so good." said Kagome.

The wind there in the wide open plains was great. The sky was blue, and full of clouds. The tall grass swayed sideways from the wind, and the sun shined down on the gang.

Kagome layed down on the ground to rest. She stretched out her arms and yawned. It's been far too long since she's felt such relaxing air.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

Sango was sitting next to Miroku, both of them close together, talking peacefully.

Kagome got up, and went over to Inuyasha to see what was wrong. She sat down next to him.

"Did you sense any signs of the Shikon Shards when we were going around the place?" he asked.

"Well, no...I was–No. I didn't sense anything." she said.

"This is going to take a long time.." Inuyasha muttered.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well then, why don't we start off to search now?"

"Nahh..let's just rest here for a while.." Kagome said.

Kagome layed her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and feel off to a little dream. Inuyasha flushed red, but he layed his head close next to Kagome's cheek.

—Over to Miroku's Side—

"Oooh...look at that." Miroku said.

"Eh?" Sango said.

She turned her head around to see what it was. When she saw what Miroku was talking about she looked back at him with a disgusted look.

"Augh. Don't peek at other's business." Sango thought shaking her head.

Then, all of a sudden, Miroku decided on something.

"Sango, we should do that too." he said.

Miroku all of a sudden pulled her tightly in his arms, and SMACK! Sango smacked him with her free hand.

—Later at night, still in the plains—

Kagome was still next to Inuyasha, but they were both lying down on the grass, staring up at the starry night sky.

"Inuyasha..." said Kagome softly.

"What?" he said.

"You never did give me an answer.."

Inuyasha sat up. He was sweating though, and he couldn't think of what to say.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said on.

"W-what does it matter anyway!" Inuyasha stuttered. "What brought this up!"

Kagome sprung up and looked at him.

"Hmph. So I guess you have no feelings for me?" Kagome said.

"T-that's not it."

"So then, what is it? Do you still like Kikyo?" Kagome pried on.

"Keh! And why do I have to tell you? You're not anybody special." he muttered.

Kagome started to turn pink. Her eyes got red. Then, she started sniffle. She turned around.

"H-hey, w-what is it?" Inuyasha said.

"NOTHING! I guess I'm nothing but your shard detector after all! Kouga was right." she said angrily.

"WHAT! Who said that?" Inuyasha got up.

"Well, I'm nobody special!" Kagome said getting up too.

Kagome was jealous of Kikyo all the time. She hoped nothing would bring her name up, but she just did.

"_Inuyasha wouldn't tell me if he liked her, so I guess he still does." Kagome thought. _

"FINE! I don't care anymore!" said Kagome. "I guess you really don't like me! Miroku shouldn't have told you to try and talk to me after all!"

"_Huh? What brought up Miroku," Inuyasha thought._

Inuyasha suddenly remembered at the beginning that Miroku tried to tell him to talk to her. But then, Kagome shouted "OSUWARI" many times at him, which pissed him off.

"You listened to our conversation?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah! AND SO WHAT IF I DID!" Kagome said through sobs.

Kagome choked up. She couldn't speak no more. She looked down, her tears flowing onto the grass.

Suddenly, Inuyasha got it. He understood what Kagome was talking about and went over to her.

"Maybe...maybe Kagome really _does_ have the same feelings as me.." Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome...I think I understand you now. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. But, you've got the wrong idea about what Miroku was trying to tell me."

"H-huh?" said Kagome looking up at him.

Kagome's face was pinkish. She rubbed her tears off her face, trying to dry them.

"Miroku was trying to make me tell you something. But I couldn't. So, I'm sorry for making you go through all this..." said Inuyasha.

"So then, what couldn't you tell me?" said Kagome.

BAM! Inuyasha's face turned red as a tomato.

"Peh. You really don't need to know. It'll just make you worry too much." he lied.

"TELL ME!" Kagome ordered him. She held his sleeves tightly in her hands as if to say, "I won't let go of you unless you tell me!"

So, Inuyasha had no choice but to tell her. Since he didn't want to review so much, he said it in a simpler version.

"Kagome..." he said.

He took his hands and held hers softly. He then, looked at her intently and said:

"_**Kagome, I don't hate you...I never would."**_

* * *

Note: REVIEW ME AND TELL ME IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKED BAD LIKE HELL! Cuz you know what...I think this was second worst to chapter 1. 


	6. Tempting Fate

Author's Note: DAMMIT! I made so many typos and had many grammar problems in the last chapter. Also, it was really boooooorring...3 Thank you to the reviewers who supported my story and told me what was wrong tho. XD I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha..:sigh: How sad. Hafta say dat everytime. :shniifffle:

Chapter 6: Tempting Fate

* * *

"**_Kagome, I don't hate you...I never would." Inuyasha said softly._**

Kagome blushed slightly, thinking that maybe he liked her.

"W-well..I don't really care no more. Let's just go, okay?" she said quietly.

"Sure.."

Kagome and Inuyasha left and went over to Sango and Miroku's side of the plains.

"Hey, hey MIROKU!" Inuyasha shouted. "Get your perverted face off the grass."

Miroku was sleeping face-flat on the grass, almost as if he was eating it.

Miroku woke up when Sango smashed a boulder down on him.

"AUGHGH!" Miroku woke up with a painful jump-start for the night.

"Ughh..damn, Miroku, is that DROOL I see?" Kagome said disgustingly.

"Let's go, guys..I'm starting to feel quite chilly even if you aren't." Sango said as she shivered.

Later on, the gang walks through a fog of mist through a path to the highland mountain.

Suddenly, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his.

"Ehh?" Kagome said facing him.

"I don't want to lose you in this fog..." he mumbled. "Just hold on."

"S-sure." Kagome said turning pink.

She was glad the view wasn't that great. She didn't want nobody to see she enjoyed holding Inuyasha's hands. But then again, even if he did like her, he would never tell probably. That's what Kagome thought anyway.

"Heyy, GUYSS!" Miroku shouted. "Where are you?"

"Uh..we're right here Miroku." the gang said sweating.

Kirara, who Sango was riding on, kicked Miroku down accidently when they couldn't see him.

"Ow." Miroku said plainly.

"Oh, get up." Sango said. She saw him as the mist cleared a little, and made him ride on Kirara also.

—Later as the fog clears—

"Inuyasha! This place looks creepy..." Kagome said softly.

"Huh? It's not even scary. Don't be a baby." Inuyasha replied.

"WHAT? But..but...how can this NOT BE SCARY?"

The barren place the gang had wandered to was filled with blood. Blood smeared everywhere. It was the saddest and gloomiest village they had ever seen. There was dust that drew tears to people's eyes.

"Ugh.." Kagome said. She felt like she was going to HURL, the scene was so bad.

MEAT, FLESH, HUMAN FLESH, was all over the place. It was as if gangs of monstrous youkais had evaded the place and TORE it up with claws, fangs, and all.

"Let's get OUT of here," Kagome whined.

"Well, yeah..we should." Sango agreed. "This village is badly destroyed. We can't even give our prayers to the dead!"

"There's no corpses of the villagers around. Only..pieces of FLESH.." Miroku stated.

"Keh! So WHAT. It's not like we're the gods of justice." Inuyasha scoffed.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome said. "That's a horrible thing to say. Don't you feel any pity for these poor humans?"

"Hmph." Inuyasha walked ahead with Miroku.

Sango stayed back with Kagome.

"Kagome, I think it'll be best if you ride with us." Sango said.

The blood was really drenched onto the ground floor and it was probably best not to step on it. The stench of blood would be EVERYWHERE.

"Sure. Arigato, Sango-chan." Kagome said smiling.

Kirara flew Sango and Kagome towards Miroku.

"Sango, Kagome!" Miroku's voice shouted.

"Yes?" they both asked.

"Come take a look at _this!_"

"Peh. There's nothing great about it. It's probably gonna drown you somewhere if you went through." Inuyasha said.

Miroku had discovered a portal, odd enough, in the middle of the air. It floated about a few feet off the ground but was still easy to reach.

"Want to go check it out?" Miroku said anxiously.

"It'd be best if we didn't..." Kagome and Sango said together.

"It really doesn't matter. Just go see." Inuyasha said.

"Well..then..I guess it's okay..." both of them said.

Still, Kagome and Sango gave each other uncertained looks. As if, the portal, was DANGEROUS. After all, where would it lead them? To good or to worse, whichever path it led to, it just might be DOOM.

"Well then, LET'S GO!" Miroku shouted. "Uh..one thing. Can I hitch a ride with you two _beautifuls_?"

Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes.

"Come on, then."

"I'm going in then." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha jumped in. Then, Kirara went in also. At first, the view wasn't clear. But soon enough, the view was cleary seen.

"EHHH!" Kagome shouted.

She was the first to look down. The first to see it. The first to notice...HELL! It was like flames. The lava was blowing bubbles and the heat was radiating greatly.

"AUGH!" Inuyasha quickly was saved by Kirara. Kirara had never had much weight on, so Sango was pitying her.

WHAM! Both girls slugged Miroku and Inuyasha punched him on the head also. Everyone was screaming their lungs out and thought why they every listened to him.

"It wasn't MY fault...Ow." he said.

"KEH! Now we have to look for the way out." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed.

"AH! I see another portal!" Miroku said.

"Wow, houshi..you're good at spotting the portals, huh?" Sango said with sarcasm.

Kirara went over to the portal and went through again.

Whooosh. Kirara passed through the portal again. Strange enough, it didn't feel hot like before. As a matter of fact. It wasn't even WARM. IT WAS FREEZING COLD!

"Aiiee.." Kagome shivered.

"T-this is so cold..Too cold.." Sango said.

"W-WHERE THE HELL IS THIS!" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

"H-hey now, don't look at ME!" Miroku said sweatting.

—Few minutes later after beating Miroku—

"But wow...the snow looks really nice." Kagome said amazed.

"Sure, sure. Here we are, trapped in a BLIZZARD of SNOW STORM, and you're gawking over it's looks." Inuyasha scoffed. "How great.."

"WELL! It _is_ pretty nice you know.." she muttered.

"AH! I see-----" Miroku started.

Miroku was cut off in his sentence by Inuyasha.

"Wait, wait, let me guess...you see ANOTHER FREAKKIIN DAMNED PORTAL?" Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku nodded, too scared to speak. Still, it was him who was saving the gangs life from natural hazards.

"Well, where is it?" Kagome asked.

"Let's just go.." Sango said. "This is too cold for Kirara too."

She was right. Kirara seemed to be shivering slightly, although she usually never did.

"_Poor Kirara..." Kagome thought. "She has to carry us all around for now, and it's cold..Hopefully the next place will be outta here!" _

Sure enough, Kirara had brought the gang over to the portal. She was about to go in, but was stopped.

"WAIT!" Miroku said suddenly.

"Huh? What is it?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well..I was just going to say a few things."

"Then, go on..." Sango said.

Miroku heaved a cough into his fist, clearing his throat.

"AHEM! AHEM!"

"AHEM! AH-AHEM!" he cleared his throat some more.

"QUIT WASTING OUR TIME AND GET ON WITH IT!" Inuyasha snapped.

It was true though. It was cold, and the weather and pain for Kirara should be tiring her out.

"Yeah...he's right you know. Just spit it out." Sango said.

"Well then, as you guys have seen and experienced so far, I thought I'd give out a warning."

Miroku was all of a sudden serious. He got everyone's attention.

"Yeah?" they all said.

"I think you should grab hold onto someone's sleeve." he stated dumbly.

"UGH!" There was a loud scream that could've been clearly heard even through the monstrous winds the blizzard was blowing in.

Finally, as Kirara went through, Miroku said something when he was finally out of crack.

"Get ready, guys...this time, it could REALLY be the end of us!"

WHOOOOSH! The flash of illuminating light. The bright beam of something. The traveling warm wind of somewhere. The place was not clearly seen—YET.

Then, there was a scream. A scream that sounded worser than entering hell and seeing the DEMON LORD himself. A scream of anguish, pain, and most of all, a scream of DEATH.

"**AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeee!"**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter better than the last. : Bows: If you didn't feel free to scream to your hearts content at me—in the REVIEWS! ;) 


End file.
